utopia of Lies
by spiritgurl21
Summary: Even for all the lies in the world, no one deserved a punishment as horrible as this. Warnings inside. One shot.


**A/N What I believe should've been Yuki's response to Akise's final stand. Mirai Nikki isn't mine.**

**Warning: Some gore, major spoilers, angst, minor language, hints of yaoi**

* * *

The empty body dropped to the ground as the life drained out of it like rainwater, but in the form of blood. It created crimson rivers that embedded themselves into the hard gravel and crumbling cement.

The cell phone in its hands fell with a _crack_, going as lifeless as its owner. Some of the glass shards rolled into the blood, coloring its surface with streaks of red. If the situation was unknown, it would've looked like paint. Dead, never-was-alive paint.

Akise Aru was dead. It was a cold, simple fact. Just like the detective's last message.

A fact.

That was where the pain from, supposed Yukiteru. The boy's last message contained nothing about why, where, nothing to do with the current situation. Not even a light in the sea of black in the sea of black. Only a block of stone that drowned him further.

He stumbled. His feet tripped over various stones as they moved backwards, avoiding that drowning pool of blood. He fell. Hard. But he did nothing to get back up, just kept staring. His eyes were barely a speck in the too-big whites of his eyes. Barely a particle in his much-too-pale face.

He only realized he was trembling when he felt the pebbles around him bounced up and down. They were laughing, celebrating.

They were like Yuno, who was smiling at him.

_Oh God. Yuno- Yuno, she just...she just..._

The truth hit the diary holder like a truck, so close to making him fall over and curl up into a fetal position. But the blood on the ground...

He tangled his fingers into his hand and screamed. It was a inhuman sound that echoed into the blackened sky, blackened by the voids of black that swirled in a mirror image to the crimson below. Yuno (_murdererthatmessagedon't) _approached him with light, careful steps.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" she cooed like a mother. "They're all gone. It's over, Yuki! It's just me and you. You and me. Together. Right, Yuki?"

She looked at him with big puppy eyes, expecting some sort of..._praise?_

_For what? Murdering a...a..._

"He almost killed me, Yuki!"

Breathing heavily, he took the risk of looking at the girl's wound. It seemed like a deep stab on the side- the blood had soaked through the fabric. But she hadn't bled out.

"They were traitors, Yuki!"

Was that why he had killed his friends?

_It was_ said a dull, lifeless voice in the back of his turmoil mind. _But was it worth it?_

Flashes, rolling by his very eyes like an old film roll. How Hinata (_traitorfriend) _had tried to stop him, shouting at him till the very end. How Mao _(accomplicefriend) _had screamed and rushed at him, knowing it was hopeless. How Kousaka (_bastardfriend) _had punched him, that last confident gleam in his eyes that stood up against certain death_youdon'tdeservetocry_.

It wasn't worth it. It wasn't, not for a bullshit game. They had been friends. The best friends.

And that kiss. What had it meant? If he didn't know, and Akise didn't know (_he'sdeadyouidiot) _there was no meaning. What was a kiss without a meaning?

Was it just a trap, a red herring, like everything else the white-haired boy had given him?

_not everything._

That horrifying image, how vibrant orbs of scarlet had gone dull in an instant, how it had sailed through the air with a rainbow of crimson trailing behind it. It had even looked disturbingly graceful.

"Yuki?"

He flinched at Yuno's touch, gentle. Not one of a murderer's, but one of a lover's. "We're together now. Alone. The last ones standing. Did you want that?"

_Not this._

What if they had been right? What if he had been the traitor with the blood staining his hands? They didn't deserve it. The ends they had met, none of them had deserved that. Not like this. Maybe a quick stab, maybe they could've ended it quickly, but he just had to talk to them, they just _had_ to get in his way...

They just _had to protect him..._

And he had killed them.

Including Akise, yes.

_he loved you!_

The way Yuno took his hand and pulled him up so gently with a touch matching an angel's lured him in. It was the one thing Yuki looked for, _yearned _for, that when it was given to him wrapped in a bow he couldn't help but let it take him. This was a red herring too. But it was a red herring that had been made to safely carry him out of the churning waters. And he didn't care, as long as it stopped the hurt.

_the message! the two phones! listen, you coward, listen! _The voice got louder, but he tuned it out, replacing it with Yuno's cheerful chirps instead.

"I'll make everything right, Yuki! We'll be together, and everything will be just perfect!"

In a world that was crumbling and burning, Yuki decided to make a perfect world with bricks of lies become healthy and happy on red herrings.

* * *

_Even for all the lies in the world, I didn't want this!_


End file.
